


Gunshots

by zalzaires



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five shots, until the clip goes empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots

 

His fingers curled easily around the grip. This intricate work of metal and gunpowder is one of the few material things he could refer to as 'reliable' or 'familiar.' Perhaps he could even name this moment 'nostalgia,' as he pulls the gun from the loop of his belt and lines up a shot.  
  
And that was that, and they had the first dead man of the hour. The count slowly grew. Strega was as fine tuned a killing machine as the gun in his hand, after all.  
  
There was the second.  
  
A third.  
  
A fourth.  
  
The fifth, and the herald of a brief recess. He knows how many bullets this revolver holds like he knows how many fingers are on each of his hands. He reloads, sliding in a bullet at a time.  
  
Thumb, index, middle, ring, last. The common shadows usually live up till shooting them an impetuous middle, the common man - easily rubbed out by the thumb. He hasn't emptied an entire handful on something in a long time.


End file.
